Les Croyances Stupides De Tony Stark
by Amako-sama
Summary: Tony Stark est maniaque, dépressif, alcoolique, cynique, arrogant, égoïste, et tellement d'autres qu'en faire la liste serait une gageure. Mais Tony Stark est aussi très puéril. Avec son lot de croyances débiles qu'ont tous les enfants. Comme le Père Noël, le coup de vent qui fait loucher ou le pipi coloré dans la piscine. Ce genre de choses. [IronFrost & Stony en alternance]
1. Le monstre sous le lit

Bonjour à tous !

Je viens vous présenter un petit recueil de bêtises dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a quelques semaines déjà et qui mijote patiemment dans mon ordi le temps que je trouve un moment pour publier.

Donc, c'est une série de courts OS qui racontent, comme son nom l'indique, les choses stupides auxquelles croit Tony. Les OS seront articulés suivant deux schémas : IronFrost et Stony. Donc un OS sera avec le premier couple, et l'OS suivant sera avec le second couple. Ce qui permet aux fans des uns et des autres de lire un peu tout, merci bien.

Je vous laisse savourer le premier !

* * *

Lorsqu'il était enfant, Tony Stark n'avait pas grand monde pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire quand la nuit venait et que ses peurs irrationnelles d'enfant n'étaient vraiment que des peurs irrationnelles. Son père créait, inventait, modifiait, faisait le show. Sa mère le suivait, comme l'ombre docile qu'elle était, et se contentait d'être ravissante et muette. Alors, le soir venu, Tony Stark était seul et ne disait à personne qu'il était absolument terrorisé.

Jusqu'au jour où Jarvis, rentré plus tôt d'une course, était passé jeter un coup d'oeil dans sa chambre pour voir si tout se passait bien et s'était retrouvé avec un Tony Stark en larmes et un tas de couverture tremblotant pour le cacher. Ce jour-là, on avait expliqué à Tony Stark comment se défendre contre les monstres. Il avait beau être le fils d'Howard, être un génie, il était aussi et surtout un enfant de cinq ans. Alors Jarvis avait prit le temps de lui expliquer ses peurs... au niveau d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Voilà pourquoi, encore aujourd'hui, Tony Stark refusait de se défaire de cette croyance stupide. Jarvis lui avait expliqué que le monstre sous le lit était soumis à des règles d'existence, comme les lois de la physique, et qu'une fois sortit de sous le lit, il se délitait et ne pouvait donc pas attaquer. Il avait juste assez de force pour sortir un bras/tentacule/pince/appendice de sous le lit et de lui attraper les pieds si ils dépassaient. Et les lois de physique monstrique assurait que la couverture était une arme imparable contre les bras/tentacule/pince/appendice des monstres.

Alors Tony Stark s'était tout simplement roulé en boule sous la couverture sans laisser dépasser un orteil et avait bien veillé à ce que ce soit toujours le cas. Depuis cette nuit, il n'avait plus jamais eut peur que le monstre vienne lui grignoter les orteils. Mais il avait toujours gardé l'habitude de s'enfouir sous la couverture et de ne rien laisser dépasser. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

On était en plein mois de juillet et il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Comme, vraiment très chaud. Et ce n'était pas uniquement dû à la saison, en fait. Tony Stark se rendit rapidement compte que coucher avec son dieu du Feu préféré n'était pas spécialement bon pour la température de la pièce. Mais, lessivé par ses activités nocturnes, il n'y avait pas plus prêté attention que ça, à la différence de Loki qui craignait la chaleur.

C'est donc tout naturellement que le dieu avait enlevé les couvertures de leurs deux corps pour ne laisser qu'un drap fin sur eux -sur leurs hanches en fait, en cas d'intrusion intempestive. Et c'est là que cela dégénéra. Tony Stark avait transpiré, évidemment. Et la sueur, lorsqu'elle refroidi, peu laisser une affreuse sensation de froid glacé. Et Tony Stark était quelqu'un de très, très frileux.

Il s'était donc réveillé brutalement, grelottant, et avait cru mourir de peur. Il ne sentait rien sur ses pieds. Pas l'ombre d'une couverture. Et il n'avait plus le corps de ses cinq ans. Ses pieds dépassaient largement du lit. Dans un sursaut terrorisé, il s'était redressé en position assise avant de ramener ses genoux contre son torse et de les entourer de ses bras, le corps secoué d'un tremblement violent. Cela réveilla Loki qui se tourna vers son amant, une ombre de question dans le regard.

Il déchanta rapidement en voyant l'état de son amant. Alerte, il fit le tour de la chambre du regard, cherchant la menace. N'en trouvant pas, il pensa qu'il avait encore fait un cauchemar -ce qui arrivait au demeurant deux fois par nuit environ. Mais Tony ne semblait pas apeuré par quelque chose d'immatériel. Il fixait le pied du lit avec une peur panique, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un horrible extraterrestre en sorte.

À cette pensée, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Loki. Il manqua en pouffer de rire. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Son regard se reporta sur la silhouette tremblotante du génie et son rire s'éteignit dans sa gorge. Même si c'était ça, cela rendait son amant complètement malade, alors il allait devoir faire quelque chose. Il glissa sur les genoux jusqu'à être au plus près de lui et entoura son corps glacé de ses bras, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tony ?

- Où-où est l-la couverture ?

- ... Je l'ai faite disparaître, il faisait trop chaud !

- Ramène-la, tout de suite.

- Quoi ?

- Loki, j't'en supplie.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr.

D'un claquement de doigt, la couverture réapparu sur le lit et Tony se dépêcha de la tirer sur son corps avec un soupir de soulagement. Loki haussa si haut son sourcil qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec la frontière de ses cheveux. C'était vraiment ça. Son amant était terrorisé par ce qui se trouvait sous son lit. Bon sang, c'était vraiment stupide...

-Tony, tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Si je ne suis pas sous la couverture, le monstre va m'attraper les pieds.

-Tu-tu es sérieux ?

-On ne peut plus sérieux. Maintenant viens te coucher et prends-moi dans tes bras.

Loki obtempéra sans dire un mot de plus et enserra son mortel idiot dans ses bras, soufflant dans les petits cheveux de sa nuque avant de déposer des baisers sur son cou. Tony laissa échapper un petit gémissement et se rencogna d'avantage dans la prise de son amant en souriant. Loki déposa une volée de baisers papillons sur son épaule et son bras, faisant rire Tony que cela chatouillait.

- Tu sais que les monstres n'existent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si, ils existent.

- Tony, sérieusement...

- C'est Jarvis qui me l'a dit. Jarvis a toujours raison.

- JARVIS ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas raconter comme bêtises ?

- Ce n'est pas moi monsieur Loki. C'est la personne à qui je dois mon nom.

- Il y avait un autre JARVIS ?

- C'était notre majordome. Et accessoirement ce qui m'a servi de mère et de père pendant les dix-sept premières années de ma vie, souffla Tony.

- Oh..

- Alors puisque c'est Jarvis qui l'a dit, c'est vrai. Les monstres existent et le seul moyen de s'en protéger est la couverture.

- Je t'aime Tony, tu le sais ?

- Ouais je sais. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

* * *

Walla 8D Ah, avais-je prévenu que ça serait très, très, trèèèès fluffy ? Non ? Bon, voilà qui est fait. Tous les OS seront très fluffy, avec peut-être une touche de Angst parce que hey, je reste moi.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et allez voter sur le sondage de mon profil !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	2. Bloody Mary

Et me voilà de retour pour ce second OS ! Donc comme promis, cette fois-ci c'est un Stony ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier, j'ai adoré les retours que vous m'avez fait sur la première histoire.

J'aimerai vous rappeler qu'un sondage se trouve sur mon profil pour savoir le thème du prochain OS que j'écrirais. Merci d'aller voter parce que deux solutions sont ex-aequo.

N'hésites pas à laisser un mot !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**

* * *

Contrairement à la croyance populaire – qui, comme toutes les croyances populaires, avait tendance à être fausse – Tony Stark n'aimait pas seregarder dans le miroir. Il le faisait, parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de Tony Stark, et parce qu'on ne sait jamais, il faut toujours regarder ce à quoi on ressemble. Histoire de ne pas avoir un énoooorme suçon dans le cou, où une trace de dentifrice au coin de la bouche.

Alors même si Tony Stark reconnaissait la nécessité de se regarder dans le miroir, c'était l'une des choses qu'il détestait le plus au monde, avec entre autres le fait qu'on lui tende des choses, ou encore qu'on lui adresse la parole, qu'on rentre dans son labo, qu'on le bouscule, qu'on cuisine dans sa cuisine, qu'on... d'accord, Tony Stark détestait beaucoup de choses. Mais le miroir était définitivement dans son top 3 des choses qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela, parce qu'il fallait plus qu'une seule raison pour terroriser Tony Stark, nous sommes d'accord. Premièrement, le fait qu'il s'était réveillé un matin et que la première chose qu'il avait faite avait été de se regarder dans le miroir. Pour constater qu'on lui avait tondu le crâne. Il avait cru sur le moment être devenu cancéreux et s'il avait appris ensuite que c'était une erreur de Dummy, cela n'en restait pas moins une expérience particulièrement traumatisante.

Il y avait le fait qu'il s'était fait larguer, par ce qui ressemblait le plus à son premier amour, en lisant le mot de rupture écrit au rouge à lèvre sur un miroir. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait tout déclenché. Non, après tout, Tony Stark n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement impressionnable et ces deux événements n'avaient apportés au pire qu'un gros malaise. Non, ce qui avait terrifié, et terrifiait encore Tony Stark, était Bloody Mary.

Le génie n'avait jamais eu à subir la mauvaise blague scolaire que tous les enfants avaient un jour subie (après tout, Tony Stark n'avait jamais eu de camarade scolaire). Néanmoins, la lecture de la légende sur internet et son omniprésence dans les films et séries qu'il avait pu voir quand il s'ennuyait trop en cours au MIT avaient suffit à forger une solide réputation à la femme aux yeux sanglants dans l'esprit de Tony.

Voilà pourquoi, en ce matin de décembre, alors que Steve l'enjoignait de le rejoindre dans la douche, Tony se figea à la porte de son immense salle de bain, incapable d'y pénétrer. Si le miroir qui se trouvait là avait tout d'abord été installé, c'était à la demande de Pepper qui trouvait malsain de ne pas en avoir. Par la suite, Tony s'était contenté de le couvrir d'une serviette pendant qu'il se douchait et de l'oublier prestement une fois sorti de la salle de bain.

Lorsque Pepper avait quitté sa vie, il s'était résolu à enlever le gênant bibelot de son mur, mais accaparé par quelques problèmes comme des super-vilains détruisant New-York ou un Conseil d'Administration à la dent dure, il n'avait jamais prit le temps de le faire ôter. Et voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait, en ce matin de décembre, mit face à face avec son problème.

Aha.

Tétanisé, incapable du moindre geste, Tony se contentait de fixer le miroir qui lui reflétait une image – certes très flatteuse – mais surtout, son visage avec deux problèmes majeurs : des yeux. Yeux qu'une quelconque Bloody Mary se ferait une joie certaine de lui arracher dans les plus brefs délais s'il ne se détournait pas rapidement. Chose qu'il était incapable de faire, figé à l'idée de mourir. Cercle vicieux, oui.

Steve, constatant que Tony ne lui répondait pas, sortit de la douche en fronçant les sourcils. Il enroula une – pas assez – courte serviette autour de ses hanches et trimbala son corps de rêve et ses gouttes d'eau jusqu'à Tony, toujours planté à l'entrée de la salle de bain, les yeux écarquillés et le teint verdâtre.

Le super soldat sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il avait rarement vu cette expression sur le visage de son amant – deux fois en fait – et la première incluait l'annonce de rupture de Pepper et la deuxième la déclaration d'amour de Steve. Les deux événements n'ayant rien d'apparenté à une salle de bain, le blond commença sérieusement à avoir des doutes sur la santé mentale de son amant. Bon, pour être honnête, il avait _constamment_ des doutes sur la santé mentale de Tony, mais il évitait de formuler la pensée dans sa tête sous peine de commencer à y croire.

S'approchant lentement de Tony, de peur qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge ou toute autre idée saugrenue que pourrait avoir le génie tétanisé, Steve finit par se retrouver face à lui, cachant de son imposante silhouette le reflet du miroir.

À peine libéré de l'image terrifiante, Tony sembla se détendre et reprendre une attitude saine. Il leva les yeux vers le visage inquiet de Steve qui le contemplait de sa hauteur et se contenta d'appuyer sa joue contre le torse du blond, sans un mot. Interloqué, Steve referma ses bras autour du corps légèrement tremblant de son amant avant de lui caresser machinalement le dos, attendant que Tony se calme – ou quoi que soit ce qu'il était en train de faire – pour avoir ses explications.

Il fallut quelques minutes au génie pour se détacher de l'étreinte de Steve qui déposa un léger baiser sur son front, attendant que Tony prenne la parole.

- Je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant, dit-il sobrement.

- Tony, je peux savoir ce que c'était que ça ?

- Rien du tout, je me suis fait peur en me regardant dans le miroir.

- Mais bien sûr. Tu sais très bien que tu es très beau, ne me fais pas croire une chose pareille.

- Oh oui, complimente-moi, c'est bon pour mon ego, sourit Tony.

- Ne recommence pas avec ce truc de pirouette. N'évites pas ma question.

- C'était rien du tout. Allons prendre une douche.

- Très bien.

Avec un air de défi plaqué sur le visage, Steve se décala rapidement, mettant de nouveau Tony face à son reflet. Cette fois-ci, il ne manqua pas le changement dans l'expression de son amant. Le brun pâlit visiblement, ses pupilles se rétrécirent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Steve dut tendre l'oreille pour capter la respiration sifflante de Tony et il ne clignait plus du tout des yeux.

En soupirant, Steve se replaça devant le miroir et le génie se calma aussitôt. C'était définitivement un problème avec le miroir.

- Tony, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive avec ce miroir ?

- Absolument rien, se renfrogna le génie.

- Je suis peut-être né en 1917, mais je ne suis pas stupide pour autant. Il te terrifie. Si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi, je soudoie JARVIS pour une réponse.

- J', si tu parles, je te débranche, grinça Tony en direction du plafond.

- _Je ne dirais rien, monsieur, mais je vous conseille néanmoins d'en référer à monsieur Steve._

_- _Lâcheur, siffla Tony entre ses dents.

- Alors Tony ?

- C'est Bloody Mary, d'accord ?

- Qu-quoi ?

- Je ne veux _aucun_ commentaire.

- Mais, Tony, c'est une légende !

- Pas du tout. Il y a des tas de témoignages de gens aux yeux arrachés par Bloody Mary.

- Mais c'est stupide !

- Va te faire foutre.

- Je t'aime, Tony.

- Va te faire foutre quand même. Avec moi, de préférence. Et sous la douche, tant qu'on y est.


End file.
